


倒刺，疤痕，黄昏与清晨 scar，barb，morning&dusk

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, daily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 新加坡同居线，发生在柴小协直播以后，是《相拥而眠》的后续，我理解中的他们的关系，感谢上次纪实文学的高评价，我斗胆续写。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	倒刺，疤痕，黄昏与清晨 scar，barb，morning&dusk

**Author's Note:**

> 他们的关系就是这样，有的感情像风暴刮过湖面不管不顾地裹挟自己和周遭的一切，有的感情像暖黄色的灯光笼罩想要守护和拥抱的那个个体没有实质性的温度，只有温暖的幻觉，而他对Brett的感情像倒刺，生长在他的指尖，每一次他想要拔起就会疼痛出血，然而每一次他都会忍不住去拔，之后在不经意间又会有新的倒刺破土而出，永无止境，生生不息。他们的感情他们的日子被太多具象的琐碎的细节充满，洗衣盆里消散的泡沫，窗台上装了半杯温水半杯阳光的玻璃杯，泡在厨房水槽里的碗，他们怎么能够再去谈论激情？在他们安然自若度过的许许多多平平无奇的清晨与黄昏？

01  
Brett迷迷糊糊地走进卫生间，走着走着发现拖鞋穿反了只好两只脚都脱下来光脚踩在地板上，把鞋子换过来。洗脸池里放着一个盆子，盆子里面是泡在洗衣液里的他们俩的衣服。Brett费力地把盆子端到地上，一边刷牙一边从门口探出头去看。Eddy在厨房里忙忙碌碌，一边把鸡蛋打进锅里一边还不忘隔一会搅一搅电磁炉上煮着的麦片粥。“Brett快点出来，饭做好了”Eddy在油烟机的轰鸣里喊，声音大得吓人，Brett也用不相上下的音量喊回去，这情景诡异地与小时候他妈妈喊他起床吃饭的记忆重合。Brett洗漱完毕走出来，自然而然地端起桌子上的咖啡喝，两块糖，半份淡奶油，他最喜欢的口味，Eddy都记得，他起床的时间，他的口味偏好，一清二楚。他喝着咖啡，看厨房里系着围裙的Eddy，他的头发长长了，Eddy不知道从哪里搞来个小卡子把刘海别到头顶上去了，手法不是很熟练还是有几缕发丝跑了下来，随着他做饭的动作在额头上扫来扫去。Eddy完美地把平底锅里的煎蛋翻了个面，关火，用铲子盛出来放到盘子里。初夏的风带着暖热的湿气吹过，咖啡和油脂的香味缠绕着洗衣液的味道，Brett放下杯子等着镜片上的雾气散去，Eddy端着早餐走出来笑着看他“早啊，Bro”。这场景是非常温馨的，Brett记得小时候许多个早晨也是这样，Eddy完美地替换了他母亲的角色，Brett不能阻止自己去想象Eddy就像是一个妻子，更确切地说，像是，他的妻子。尽管Eddy的外形和女性化的特征相去甚远，但这矛盾的和谐还是把他迷住了。  
02  
Brett刚洗过澡，头发大概是一边玩手机一边单手吹的整个偏向一边，还有一小撮倔强地竖了起来。Brett穿着短裤窝在沙发里，一只腿盘着另一只光脚垂在地上。Eddy发现他穿错了T恤，Brett显然是随便从衣柜里扯了一件就套上了，这件是他的，现在穿在Brett身上显得松松垮垮的，领口能看到清晰的晒痕。这不是Brett第一次穿错衣服了，Brett还比他怕冷，那件牛仔外套穿在Brett身上的时间比他穿在自己身上的都要长。Brett的膝盖上有一块小小的椭圆形的疤痕，那是小时候摔得比较严重的那次留下的，Eddy记得那个疤痕的由来，那是一个暑假，Brett刚学会骑自行车非要载着他从陡坡上冲下来，结果当然不负众望地翻车了，他那天穿着长裤只是擦破了点皮，Brett穿着小学制服短裤，膝盖撞在石头上血流不止。Eddy吓坏了自行车也不要了，背起Brett冲向社区医院。值班的护士是一位凶巴巴的中年女士，Brett消毒的时候痛得哇哇大哭。那个伤口愈合以后就留下了一个硬币大小的深色印记，后来他们长大了，再也没有什么猛撞地可能留下伤痕的行为了，这就是Brett身上唯一的一个伤疤，只有Eddy知道的一个伤疤。Eddy有时候会想要摸摸那个伤疤，那里的皮肤和别的地方会有不同么？有时候他想舔一舔那块皮肤，疤痕尝起来是什么样的？它会是咸的？苦的？到底是脆弱的味道，还是坚强的味道？  
03  
Eddy洗完衣服拿起手机查看消息，洗衣液浸泡和冲洗后的皮肤干涩黯淡，他试了三次才用指纹识别解锁了手机，竟然一条新消息都没有。Eddy兴致缺缺地坐回沙发里，突然发现左手食指上出现的倒刺。他盯着那个倒刺看，琢磨着怎么能把它掐掉。指甲刀在另一个房间里他懒得过去拿，Eddy用右手的拇指和食指掐住那个倒刺，用力一拔，倒刺从狭窄的缝隙里飞快地跑掉，Eddy又试了一次，这次掐到了，但是没有掐断，倒刺又长大了一些。是时候停手了，Eddy警告自己应该借住工具处理，以前有过多少次掐倒刺止于手指流血？但是他就是没法停下来和这根倒刺较劲，Eddy换了一个光线好的角度再次选择着力点，用力一扯，倒刺连根拔起，一同拔起的还有痛觉和渗出伤口的一点点血。他们的关系就是这样，有的感情像风暴刮过湖面不管不顾地裹挟自己和周遭的一切，有的感情像暖黄色的灯光笼罩想要守护和拥抱的那个个体没有实质性的温度，只有温暖的幻觉，而他对Brett的感情像倒刺，生长在他的指尖，每一次他想要拔起就会疼痛出血，然而每一次他都会忍不住去拔，之后在不经意间又会有新的倒刺破土而出，永无止境，生生不息。他们的感情他们的日子被太多具象的琐碎的细节充满，洗衣盆里消散的泡沫，窗台上装了半杯温水半杯阳光的玻璃杯，泡在厨房水槽里的碗，他们怎么能够再去谈论激情？在他们安然自若度过的许许多多平平无奇的清晨与黄昏？  
04  
总会有那么一些时刻，那些被桎梏的挤压在一起的感情将要破土而出，他的眼神忙着躲闪他的，脉搏连接心脏隆隆地轰鸣，他们心照不宣和顾左右而言他，齐心协力地轻描淡写，仿佛不说不直视就不存在了。怎么可能，他们深谙自欺欺人之道并且已经是个中行家。但是音乐呢？在那里他们无法抑制坦诚，尤其是在那些磅礴而宏大的乐章里，他们置身于激流之中，身边只有彼此，他们怎能对此视而不见？在那条河流里，他们总是一起，有那么一些深夜，他们会回想起人生中的每一次重要的决定和转折，每一个面目清晰的时刻，他们总在一起，一个见证另一个，一个支持另一个，而他们的每一个决定，都和彼此关联。再没有这样一段感情，他们不是没有试过别人，但是那又如何？他们分不开，就是这样。从他们年轻地吓人的时候一起虚度的日子开始，或者比这更早，甚至要早于Brett载着他冲下陡坡的时候，他们就把彼此固定在身侧左右半个小臂远的那个位置上，再也拿不掉分不开了。  
他们从来不会轻易许下承诺，他们甚至从来没法谈论这个，他们谈论很多事，音乐，工作，晚餐吃什么。但是演奏的时候不行，那是唯一一个时候，他们谈论这个，在音乐里。那些流畅的音符像是某种液体，不费吹灰之力就使他们赤裸。在音乐面前他们手足无措。直播柴小协到最后的时候他们几乎克制不住溢出的感情，在镜头面前展示这个部分已经远远超过了他们能够处理的范畴，这私密的坦白使他们面红耳赤。  
Eddy想到了倒刺，它又强硬野蛮地生长出来，关闭相机后他们肩并肩挤在沙发里坐着，谁也没有看谁，固执地目视前方流泪。Eddy突然就下定决心转过头来看他，狼狈不堪，精疲力尽。就在那一秒之内，他们意识到这便是那个时刻了，Eddy动动嘴唇，Brett屏住呼吸为即将到来的时刻做好准备——心跳很吵，节奏也不稳定，他的左手还在因为过长时间的演奏发抖，Eddy的掌心全是冷汗，他也没好到哪里去，刘海湿了黏在额头上，他们甚至没能成功避开眼镜，更糟糕的是第二次调整他们把头偏向了同一侧。他们接吻，在早就该发生的很多年以后，在一个不能允许他们接吻的国度。  
“我真的是你自主选择的结果么？”Brett还是一副缺乏面部表情的样子，但是Eddy知道他是认真的，他永远能从他的脸上检索出不太明显的情绪，过滤掉太过敷衍的掩饰。“这太自然而然了，Eddy，你真的认真想过么？我一直都是那个最近的选项，你甚至从来都没有考虑过别的可能。”Eddy愣了愣，Brett稍微往后退了一点距离，习惯性地用手指推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，他仔细地观察他的脸，他其实很少这样长久地凝视他，Eddy想要知道在Brett的眼睛里他自己会是什么样子，他在他的脸上又读出了什么。“可是，这很重要么？”Eddy又看向他，阳光下他的眼睛其实是棕色的，像松香的颜色，这下轮到Brett皱眉头了。  
“你觉得这很重要？我看不出来你这样觉得”的确，Brett也确实不介意这个，只要这是Eddy所期望的，只要他也无法斩钉截铁地否认或质疑他不爱他。“那还有什么问题呢？”终于，Brett恍然大悟，一切变得顺利起来，比生活要顺利多了。  
原来只不过，只不过是无数电影和情歌里出现频率最高的一句台词，只不过是因为见的太多所以已经对它麻木不仁的话，只不过是习惯性恐惧它的简洁和重量哪怕实际上根本没有那么危险的一句承诺，三个音节，每个都是元音结尾，很可能是他们生涩的母语里最短的一句主谓宾俱全的句子。  
Eddy看着他，声音缓慢又坚决  
“我爱你。”


End file.
